1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of high fidelity sound reproduction and methods therefore and, more particularly, is a system for transmitting audio signals from a sound card of a personal computer to an apparatus for producing high fidelity sound and method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been an epochal shift in the use of personal computers. The epochal shift is manifested by more personal computers being sold in the United States for home use than for business use. In other countries, such as Taiwan and Korea, about 25% of personal computers sold are for home use. In other words, the epochal shift is a worldwide phenomenon.
The reason for the epochal shift is that a personal computer often includes such features as a television, an answering machine, a radio, video and audio recording equipment, a facsimile machine and even an alarm clock. Accordingly, the personal computer has many features that militate in favor of its becoming a key element of a home entertainment center.
In the home entertainment center, the personal computer may include a sound card that processes and stores a digital signal representation of sound, such as music. Typically, an analog signal representation of the sound is provided to an analog to digital converter of the sound card. The digital signal representation is provided by the analog to digital converter.
A user of the personal computer may cause the digital signal representation to be provided to a digital to analog converter. In response to the digital signal representation, the digital to analog converter provides an analog signal representation of the sound to an audio output jack of the sound card.
Usually, the sound card is connected to a pair of speakers in the computer, whereby the sound is reproduced. However, the computer speakers are typically small and of poor construction. Thus, the quality of sound reproduction is poor and may be partially unintelligible.
The sound reproduction may be improved by connecting the output jack via wires to an amplifier that drives loudspeakers of improved quality. However, the wires are often cumbersome and inconvenient.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a wireless link between the sound card and the amplifier that drives the loudspeakers. Heretofore, there has not been a wireless link that utilizes the audio from the sound card.